cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
PIZZA TIME
'PIZZA TIME '''is the 3rd tournament of Season 4 and the 18th tournament overall of the CPUCS, airing on July 8th, 2019. The tournament video on Youtube is titled "PIZZA TIME: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament". In this episode, Ike took home his first tournament win, with Bowser and Zelda putting on very impressive performances and Blue Incineroar striking out in the first round. In Thug Finals, Rosalina reappeared to challenge Ike, having survived Blood Falcon's attack in TIMESKIP, confirming The Agent's suspicions concerning her apparent "death". Instead of being killed, it was revealed that Rosalina had instead been sent to the Dark Realm. She escaped the Dark Realm, but was hurt in the process, changing her into Punished Rosalina. With her fighting ability held back by her injuries, Ike was able to knock her unconscious with a dash attack, confirming himself as tournament champion. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * Rosalina is barely visible upon her throne in this episode's anime-style intro, hinting at her survival and return in Thug Finals. * Alpharad seems to be rooting for Mario throughout PIZZA TIME- in Mario's Round 1 battle against Ness, Alpha knocks on Ness for his dominating performance; in Round 2, Alpha defends Mario camping out Villager by calling camping "enhanced survivability"; and in Semifinals, Alpha early on expresses hope that Zelda won't see Finals. ** In the Round 2 battle against Villager, Alpharad, Miloni, and JoSniffy have a hypothetical discussion about Alpha attacking Jo with a knife to defend Mario's "enhanced survivability" strategy. Jo says that Alpha couldn't beat him with a knife, and when Alpharad responds, the match cuts to the brackets results screen for comedic effect. However, an unintentional result of this is that the final stock count of the battle is unknown. ** The ''“It’s not camping, it’s just enhanced survivability” ''is a reference to Kerry Hopkins quote [https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/loot-boxes-are-surprise-mechanics ''"They're not lootboxes, they're 'suprise mechanic'"] * Miloni appears guest commentating for the first time with Alpharad and JoSniffy in this tournament. ** Coincidentally, Ike, Miloni's Smash Bros Ultimate main, took the tournament. * Tony appears fighting unmasked in brackets for the first time in PIZZA TIME. * Villager makes his first appearance in this episode since the Season 2 finale, SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. * Mario finally wins his first match, and makes it to semifinals, which debunks his status as one of "bottom five" fighters. * This is the first time Blue Incineroar loses in Round 1 since his debut in VINCENT'S REVENGE, which was in Season 1. * The episode is based off a memetic scene from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_2 Spider-Man 2], where Peter Parker approaches a woman with several boxes of pizza and says "Pizza time." ** The artwork for the episode also resembles the scene in the movie where Peter brings 10 boxes of pizza to his hotel, except in this case, Peter Parker is replaced with Ken, and the hotel employee Peter said the infamous quote to was replaced with Zelda. *** Similarly, the music that plays during Ken's Round 1 battle against King K. Rool is the Spiderman 2 Pizza Theme. * PIZZA TIME featured no new fighters, thus, the number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point remained at 91. Tournament Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6b8AxDQC5Q&list=PLxFyf9PFwQ3xKnQZMyAaQhu-FowJfHCmh Category:Tournament Category:Season 4